NUEVO HORIZONTE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El ver tan serio al imponente asistente de villano que para la galaxia no es secreto que siempre fue la carta detrás del poderoso Lord Hater, aumentaba exageradamente mis nervios... Me preguntó si seré capaz de poder decirle, me eh preparado para esto, mucho más que cuando conquiste aquellos dos planetas. Esto es más difícil, por lo tanto más importante, no puedo rendirme.(Peepers)


_**Hola linduras. Y lo prometido es deuda, continuación de "DIVAGAR" donde Becatrox y yo hace mucho hicimos, no diré reto porque no es competencia, pero más bien acuerdo que cada quien usaría esta misma idea pero a su forma, ¡El lindis de Peepers con un amigo predestinado! Y ella eligió este "Don nadie" que por lo mismo quizás nadie sabia es referencia a un personaje de Marvel XD no les extrañe, si hasta Thanos salio en dos caps y en uno hubo parodia del Guantelete lol jajaja este personaje se llama "Forbush Man" ¿Como lo sé?, ¡Oh por favor! Solo pongan ambos nombres en el buscador y lo veran XD además leyendo un poco su personalidad e historia te recuerdan a este peque, solo que Forbush entiendo que fue creciendo, dato curioso que por un tiempo fue la mascota oficial de Marvel y es un personaje de hace décadas jajaja yo lo conocí por Deadpool, básicamente por él eh estado metiendome en el mundo de comics.**_

 _ **Edito recientemente ahora que Becatrox subió su fic ¡AAAAAAHH ES HERMOSO! Mil veces mejor que el mio y con su aire de parecer un cap real que Becatrox siempre logra. Sellama "**_ ** _Un paso a una nueva amistad-Oneshot"_** _ **se los recomiendo muchisisimo.**_

 **Portada: Becatrox.**

 **Nota: Aviso de ooc, escribí esto para desahogarme un poco mi estado en las noches opacas donde la tristeza solo me decía ¿Que pasa? Pero la otra mitad la termine con un rayito de luz que me nació, por eso intente transmitir eso.**

 **Aclaraciones que había olvidado poner: Me refiero a "Don Odion" en su nombre en ingles "Lord Hater" al igual que los Furio-Guardias. Y Peepers narra todo.**

* * *

 **Y solo diré: NO ME RENDIRE, NI DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS, me enseñates (Aunque costo mucho) que nuestro amor es real y luchare por ello, con el Ser Supremo.**

* * *

 **"NUEVO HORIZONTE"**

Y él se fue... Simplemente él hizo que dejáramos de ser nosotros junto a los Watchdogs, todo dio un giro que ya se veía venir.

Tomo la mano de Wander que tanto tiempo con una amplia sonrisa le tendió, se rieron compartiendo una emoción que jamás vi antes en mi señor, para nadie paso desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Sylvia porque debería tratar mas con el Lord, pero a la vez había tranquilidad por tener un brillo más inmenso en los ojos de su acompañante naranja, que se habían vuelto verdes por lo enternecido en encanto.

Mis piernas cortas temblaron, mi ojo se humedeció, mi alma se sentía desamparada y mucho asombro me rodeaba por los lacayos, todos se hacían preguntas que no pude distinguir pero bien supe de que trataban, como Lord Hater renuncio a ser el mas grande villano de la galaxia para... Para... Para...

¡Hacer el bien junto a Wander!.

Si... Mi señor al que siempre fielmente le serví... Se hizo en un pleno chico bueno con ojos puestos en el bien. No sé a ciencia cierta si lo decidió en serio por lo que significa oh por ser popular, probablemente fue eso último, si en el fondo por ese motivo quiso ser un villano, le gusta tanto que lo admiren y le aplaudan.

Wander el latoso hippie espacial logro lo que yo tanto anhele, tener a mi Lord feliz a mi lado, asiendo algo que lo llenase por completo, volar al infinito en busca de gloria entrelazados en amistad, ganar más que respecto en un pacto de estar siempre juntos.

El más grande abrazo su medio collar de mejores amigos y se despidió emocionado como niño pequeño que sale a jugar con el vecino, su mano huesuda se sacudió y nos sonrió de una forma que en otras circunstancias hubiera derretido mi corazón de comandante que lo venera tanto, se lanzó a la burbuja siendo recibido por un inmenso abrazo, ahora que Wander lo tiene de Bffs es claro que jamás lo soltara. La única chica a bordo de la burbuja se término hundiendo de hombros y también se despidió de nosotros con una medio sonrisa, los Watchdogs levantaron sus manos sin dejar la confusión diciendo hasta luego, yo me contuve para no llorar manteniendo seriedad, (Luego lo haría en mi cuarto).

La burbuja salió de nuestra nave y mi señor se iba riendo de alguna tontería con Wander, se ven mas como crías al estar juntos, Lord Hater aun vendría a dormir en las noches (Es difícil medir eso con las horas de los distintos planetas en la galaxia), me dejó a cargo de hacer lo que quisiera con la frota, en el día se andaría en cualquier lugar tonto ayudando a los demás a la vez que jugando con Wander. Me consuela que al menos Lord Hater aun tenga esta nave como hogar para volver a ella, aunque como no destrozarme que en lugar de conquistar la galaxia quiera ayudarla y explorarla... Es irónico que se convirtiera en lo que más odio en el ayer.

* * *

Ahora estoy en una montaña de pasto morado, no tengo idea de en que planeta nos encontramos, solo sé que ya llevamos semanas desde este cambio, la nave esta estacionada cerca de aquí y deje a los chicos descansar, aun no estoy seguro de como sera pero sé que conquistaremos la galaxia, dentro de mi algunas veces estuvo la idea de ser más que una mano derecha, debo de ser firme tragandome el dolor para conquistar cada misero planeta como el villano que tanto me esforcé en ser.

Haré de todo por ganar el respecto de los demás villano y colocarme en el lugar donde soñé con poner a Lord Hater... Aunque lo menos que tengo ahora es fuerzas para ello...

¿Como tomar motivación cuando lo que más quieres es apartado de ti?, ¿Como diablos sonreír todos los días y mantener la compostura cuando no podrás ver su radiante sonrisa asía tu dirección?, ¿Como razonar cuando lo único que te nace es llorar sin un camino que seguir?.

Antes todo tenia una dirección clara por donde ir, ahora todo esta tan nublado que me es difícil dar un pequeño paso.

Aun recuerdo cuando tuve que explicarle a mi pesar a un confuso Hater que quería a Wander, que sus sentimientos en algún momento se volvieron amistad aunque me costaba formar esas palabras y a él procesarlas. Fue difícil que lo aceptara, fue dura la negación donde se lastimaba así mismo al negarse estar con él, fue tranquilo el ambiente cuando lo confrontó y se abrazaron... Mi genio supo que las cosas no se quedarían hay, que el toca banyo fastidioso le propondría dejar el mal y ser un héroe como en la ultima batalla con Lord Dominator, ser adorado por muchos y jugar como cría con Wander a diario fue mucha oferta que a más rápido que en el tiempo de mis pesadillas acepto.

* * *

Me pierdo un momento en una de nuestras ultimas conversaciones, una donde supe hasta donde esta impregnado Wander en su ser.

—¡Y me dio este anillo, Peepers!, ¡Miralo es tan cool!.

Me mostraba un mugriento anillo en la nave semanas antes, era tan sencillo que bien vendría de una simplona maquina donde arrojas una moneda, ¿Desde cuando un Lord como él se emociona por algo así de bajo? Si tiene estilo de calavera el anillo... Pero debe ser más quien se lo dio.

—Si. Muy cool, señor.

Me obligó a decir, ¿Mi Lord recordara todos los imponentes regalos que le e dado en cada oportunidad? Sus figuritas para comenzar.

—Wander dijo que lo estuvo guardando por mucho para mi, ¡Es claro que al ver algo tan cool solo lo podría pensar en mi!.

Extendía sus brazos ególatra así como emocionado, esas cosas de niño que solo Wander logra sacarle con la guardia baja. A lo lejos reconocí ese anillo como con el que salio en aquel vídeo drogado por toques eléctricos, donde decía un repulsivo poema oh algo asqueroso de ese tipo dirigido asía... "Su-Amigo-Banyo-Feliz"... ¿En serio ese sera el verdadero Lord Hater que habita dentro de él? Más que un caprichoso aspirante hacer el dueño y señor de la galaxia a base de crueldad, ¿Eso que se vio en el vídeo seria la versión sin capas que solo le muestras a quien gano tanto verte de tal forma?.

Me es difícil comprender, yo que lo conozco tanto, si eso solo fue efecto de una especie de droga oh la cruda realidad que salio tipo suero de la verdad.

Algo por algún motivo me dijo a mi pesar que era eso.

Pero mi Lord estaba feliz con mirada brillante como ahora, eso no podía evitar que aun entre la amargura de la tristeza hubiera un poco de esa alegría en mi.

—Seguro, Lord Hater.

Me mantuve parado al lado de su trono, en lo que él no dejaba de contemplar su anillo.

—Y ya que todo esta decidido, ¿Cuando empieza su viaje con la plaga... Es decir Wander?.

Tuve que retratarme por una fría mirada que se me fue dirigida, clara forma de decir "¡Si yo no eh vuelto a insultarlo nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho de hacerlo!" Ahora sera una especie de celoso guardián suyo.

—En unos días, aún no termina de convencer a la zbornak.

—No me extraña, aunque ya se veía venir.

Los agujeros de ojos verdes por donde ve se abrieron como platos, extrañandome por lo serena que se volvió la conversación.

—¡Quieres decir que todos lo sabían!, ¡¿Lo intuían?!, ¡PEEPERS MI HONRA!.

Se ve tan alarmado y tomo mis hombros con la misma velocidad que se puso de pie, activando mi preocupación al instante por él.

—¿Su honra?

Repito.

—¡Si mi honra, Peepers! Si dices que todos lo intuían quiere decir que creían me hacia el difícil para después ceder como un facilote, ¡¿Donde queda mi honra de digno?!.

Y mi estado cae a seriedad profunda. ¡Por Grop, para nada me sorprende su respuesta!.

—Señor nadie habló de su "Honra".

Le explicó como si se tratase de un pequeño, siempre asido así.

—Solo decían que usted y Wander acabarían de amigos en algún momento.

El hacerlo comprender algo es una maestría que me costo años, aunque apuesto que Wander a lo natural lo aprendió a mejor velocidad.

—¡Mas les vale a esos chismosos!, sobretodo a Andy que todo le gusta andar exponiendo en su insípido programa.

Dice el Lord sacando la lengua, ambos estamos de acuerdo que ese programa no es más que desperdicio de valioso tiempo para las tropas.

Por lo tanto estoy a punto de decir algo que apoya la noción, siendo callado por un par de brazos huesudos que tanto venero abrazandome.

Mi pupila se expande, mi único ojo brilla tanto que cegaría a cualquiera, quizás mi respiración cambio porque me siento a punto de desmayarme con el cuerpo más liviano de lo normal, similar a volar sin una nave. Normalmente soy yo el que le roba simulados abrazos a mi señor, no al revés, me hace tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo corresponderlo porque no siento los brazos impactado.

—Recorde que Wander me dijo que debía tratarte menos "Desconsiderado" y darte de paso algún abrazo.

Y justo cuando creí que no podía desvanecerse más mi ilusión que a quien le serví tantos años me entregue una muestra de gratitud proviniendo exclusivamente de él, y deteste tanto a la peluda maldición que en todo tiene que estar.

—Así que solo lo hago porque él lo dijo.

Se escucho como algo se rompía... lo cual era mi corazón.

¿Por que mi Lord siempre debía ser así conmigo? No era suficiente con saber que de él no nace el abrazo sino que solo lo hacia por el infierno peludo.

Luego me soltó y me dijo que iría a preguntarle al capitán Tim si quería salir a pasear en unas horas con él y Wander. Fue lo último que escuche a los lejos, perdiendo en ese instante dicha facultad, aturdiéndome entre frustrado e entristecido con la situación.

* * *

Me sacudo la cabeza y acarició la yerba morada, tiene una textura tan suave que puedo sentirla aun con guantes, los cinco soles del planeta están en lo alto pero no son quemantes, mas bien intentan abrazarme con calidez para no sentirme tan frío como estoy por dentro.

Si tan solo las cosas se hubieran quedado en aquel día que mi señor me defendió de emperador Asombroso, me llamo amigo y me hizo sentir importante, con lo irónico que despues me volvió a tratar de la forma que patea el suelo conmigo, como cuando me golpeó frente a su antiguo ídolo lastimándome el párpado.

Debo volver a la compostura recta y secar en menos de dos segundos mi ojo, sancando al mismo tiempo con mi otra mano una de las armas que cargo conmigo, alguien me esta espiando, escuche respiración y pasos torpes, motivo por cual disparo a los arbustos a un par de metros de mi espalda, algunas hojas caen y huesos temblando llegan a mi sistema auditivo.

—¡Muestrate!, ¡Acabo de a propósito equivocar el ataque!, ¡Pero eso no significa que te daré más de una oportunidad para mostrarte!.

Se escucho el arma cargándose en un nivel mayor, con la leve pausa que eh dado.

—Me intriga saber porque me espías, pero me intriga más ver tu cuerpo tostado.

Aunque solo lo digo para mi la criatura logro escucha aterrado, en este instante era suicida toparte con un comandante que solo aspira desahogar con el saco improvisado que encuentre.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH!.

Grito el ser que volvió a recibir otro ataque, pero por pura suerte corrió lo suficientemente lejos para que solo hojas quemadas del arbusto lo bañasen.

—¿Eh?, ¿Tú?.

Digo con firmeza acercandome serio, intrigandome que en lugar de ser un temible villano posible enemigo de mi señor y yo, que intentara aprovecharse de mi estado para venganze de alguna.

Mi único ojo carmesí se encontró con...

—¿Como se suponía que te llamabas, inepto?.

—Yo... Estés... Soy, soy, en, ya sabe, él temible, han, en, el temible villano "Something the So and So"... Je, ese...

Dijo un tanto inseguro, un tanto nervioso, un tanto él.

Levanto mi ceja (Si es que tengo) Analizando al individuo de mal hecho traje rojo con ropa interior por encima, guantes de distinta fusión al igual que calzado, verlo provocaba nauseas por la tonalidad dispareja de colores, a la vez que curiosidad de como fue tan tonto de meter su cabeza en una tetera, ya que clamaremente parese atascada.

—¿Algo de algo? El peor patético intento de villano que roba tiempo del programa...

Volteo a ver con rapidez asía el frente.

—Del tiempo de la agenda apretada de cada quien.

El insultado se sacudió las hojas, intentando ponerse de pie lo más recto posible, dando aspecto como si las palabras que practico horas diciéndose solo, pareciendo un idiota frente a los que pasasen cerca suyo, no querían salir de su garganta seca.

Em... ¡¿Que rayos?!. Me esta viendo de una forma... Tan inusual, cosa que solo me puede poner entre incomodo y molesto.

—¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!.

El tipo se atemorizó de nuevo percatándose tarde que no disimulo en lo mínimo el observarme, no eh titubeado en apuntarlo de nuevo con el arma cargada a su nivel total, el colores disparejos parece que lucha por no mojar su único traje de supuesta maldad.

Debía hacerlo pagar por hacerme sentir un escalofrío extraño por como me vio, los ojos le brillaban y parecía los Watchdogs cuando ven enchiladas, ¡Estoy cansado y hoy es el día que tengo menos paciencia! acabare con ese ser insignificante siendome poco importante el motivo de porque me espiaba, además le haría un enorme favor si lo mato acabando la pena ajena que nos da a todos al aparecer.

—¡ESPERE POR FAVOR!, ¡YO YO YO LO ADMIRÓ SEÑOR PEEPERS!.

Grito sudando frío a chorros, diciendo probablemente por primera vez algo corrido sin balbucear, bien debe de conocer, que jamás un comandante dispararía tres veces si no es para matar.

Un segundo... ¿Acaso escuche mal?...

—¿Que has dicho?.

Pregunto abriendo como plato mi único ojo carmesí, desubicado como nunca en mi organizada vida, ¿En serio alguien acababa de decirme que yo?...

Regreso a la realidad de golpe cuando mi comunicador suena, asiendo que mi compañía se tranquilice ya que bajo el arma, pero a la vez parece frustrado porque se preparaba a decir algo. Por mi cuenta no puedo agradecer mas que ese aparato sonara... Me había quedado sin habla y habría parecido yo el tonto titubeando.

Me decido en afrontar luego esta situación, asiéndole un medio gesto con mi mano libre al cabeza de tetera, en lo que atiendo la llamada.

—¿Hola?.

Mi ojo se irrita de inmediato con la repudiada voz alegre del otro lado.

 _—¡Hola, comandante Peepers!, ¡¿Como estas?!._

Con una sed enorme de evaporarte. Pero gracias por preguntar.

—¿Wander como se supone que conseguiste este número?.

Ignoro por completo su pregunta, así como lo intento con el ruidoso fondo en su indeseada llamada, dándole la espalda al torpe individuo que parecía hacer nervioso algo con unas hojas que sacó de sus guantes.

—Sé muy bien que Lord Hater no conoce de memoria ningún número y que no estas hablando del suyo, ¡Ademas con permiso de que oh quien me interrumpe en lo que haga!.

Le grito a como den mis pulmones, desahogando de paso algo de mi desagrado por él.

 _—Jajaja es gracioso, ¡Es la misma respuesta que Syl adivino! Jajaja._

Ni siquiera lo veo y puedo imaginar a perfección la estúpida sonrisa amplia que debe de tener pintada en la cara. Respiro hondo para intentar no destruir el comunicador, más vale que sea bueno el porque Grop me llama.

 _—El número lo conseguí con Andy._

Ese chismoso, ¡Esta en todo menos su trabajo!.

 _—Necesitaba pedir permiso si Hatey puede quedarse adormir con nosotros hoy, se agotó demasiado jugando en la piscina de pelotas del restaurante infantil donde cenamos._

¿Piscina de pelotas? No recuerdo que a mi Lord le gustaran cosas tan bobas, pero a decir verdad no me sorprende si esta con Wander.

 _—Incluso ahora esta durmiendo ¡Como un tierno angelito! En el lomo de Sylvia._

De acuerdo eso me saco una medio sonrisa, solo de imaginar a la zbornak con expresión irritada. Pero por otro lado, ¿Mi señor va adormir haya?...

 _—Sylvia ya encontró un buen lugar para pasar la noche, es esponjado, agradable y muy muy muy ¡Suave! Queda cerca de aquí._

De las pocas cosas que me quedan es que Lord Hater aun regrese a la nave para descansar, ese momento donde parece que el tiempo sea detenido y puedo simplemente arroparlo, terminando con velar su sueño luego que le e leído un cuento.

—Claro, tan solo dale leche de fresa si se despierta antes del amanecer al dormirse adelantada su hora.

Digo resignado, no escuchando que otra tontería alegre de hippie diga, dándome al menos el gusto de colgarle. Debo hacerme a la idea que Lord Hater cada vez pasara más tiempo con Wander, aunque aún no comprendo como seres tan distintos encontraron esa conexión.

Me obligo a recordarme que el único consuelo en mi destrozado corazón de comandante es que mi señor esta feliz, posiblemente duerma más apacible con esa cercanía a su lado.

No sé cuanto tiempo pase en silenció por esto, abrazándome solo en lo que una brisa que como un látigo azota mi espalda, pero acaricia al pasto morado es lo único que se escucha junto a mis involuntarios sollozos.

—Se... Se encuentra, en... en... ¿Bien?...

Vuelvo a donde se supone estoy parado con esa voz insegura, no sentí cuando mi ojo se humedeció y en que momento el intento de villano se había puesto delante mio, ya no parecía nervioso sino preocupado, cosa extraña porque no recuerdo la ultima vez que le preocupe a alguien.

—Si.

Intento volver a la compostura.

—Si lo estoy.

Juraría que el Something the So and So intenta poner sus manos en mis hombros en símbolo de apoyo, pero esas manos tiemblan a medio camino, terminandome por solo darme unos papeles para secarme las obvias lágrimas solitarias derramadas, su mirada me parece un enigma profundo. ¿En realidad estará preocupado? No debería de hacerlo, es prácticamente un desconocido y ni a mi flota le e interesado tanto.

—Gracias.

Ahora me medio sonríe porque acepte el improvisado pañuelo, por un segundo me parece gracioso como pone sus manos en su espalda para que no note que siguen temblando, esta vez quizás de emoción, por algún motivo lo sé, así como percibo su sonrisa oculta y un brillo mayor en su mirada.

Curioso, así me debía ver yo al servirle felizmente en algo a mi Lord.

—¿Eh?.

Al momento de secarme noto que esos papeles están repletos de letras, cambiando el semblante del individuo de rojo a avergonzado y mucho más nervioso. Intenta arrebatarmelos de vuelta pero no se lo permito, sutilmente coloco mi arma en su cabeza mientras leo intrigado hasta la ultima letra en voz alta.

—El ver tan serio al imponente asistente de villano que para la galaxia no es secreto que siempre fue la carta detrás del poderoso Lord Hater, aumentaba exageradamente mis nervios... Me preguntó si seré capaz de poder decirle, me eh preparado para esto, mucho más que cuando conquiste aquellos dos planetas. Esto es más difícil, por lo tanto más importante, no puedo rendirme, no antes de intentarlo.

Lo volteo a ver un segundo apartando la mirada del papel.

—¿Esto lo acabas de escribir?.

Lo digo porque la tinta esta fresca, quizás escribió para cesar un poco sus nervios mientras hablaba con el apestoso hippie, esas primeras palabras se escuchan tan halagadoras que se me hace irreal que alguien en serio las piense.

—Yo...

Se movió con intención de recuperar las hojas, acción por la cual ahora le pego la pistola a la frente, pasando a leer las demás notas.

—El comandante me parece ciego que infunde respecto, que para alguien tan novato como yo... él seria lo más cercano a un dios. Su entrega y veracidad de llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de toda una flota, la devoción que siempre mostró con el universo dirigida a su superior, el como posicionaba su espalda tan recta ayudando su enorme casco en una imagen de gloria valerosa. Es imposible no verlo con veneración... si pudiera hablarle sin que me inmovilizará la lengua esa profunda mirada de rectitud.

Me es difícil creer que alguien que se tarda mucho para no decir nada haya escrito esto, esta tan bien desarrollado y bueno... Mi iris se esta expandiendo a la vez que se mueve conmovido, similar como cuando vi la imponente estatua que Lord Hater mando hacer al lado de la suya con mi forma, pero esto se siente... Diferente, puede ser incorrecto pero me llega incluso más profundo en mi ser, siendo lo que tanto necesitaba ahora y se percibe con tanta veneración que ahora yo tiemblo oh más bien vibro.

—Consejos: No lo olvides, intenta no morderte la lengua, lucha por estar en pie y no note lo torpe que te miras nervioso, respira hondo (Oh a como la tetera te permita) dile aunque te cueste la vida que lo admiras, que es el mayor ejemplo que existe en la galaxia de lucha y villanía, que lo eligiste y anhelas de maestro, que nadie como él te ayudaría a convertirte en un verdadero villano.

Levanto la vista interrogativo al terminar de leer, guardo al fin el arma, no sé si respiro y sospecho el tímido tetera tampoco.

Paso a sentarme en el pasto sin parar de verlo, como si fuera el mayor misterio de la galaxia.

—¿Tu...?

Él respira hondo y vuelve a sudar, pero aun nervioso se ve decisión en su mirada, cosa que por ese instante me hace verlo con respecto. Como cuando evaluó a una joven tropa que se une a nosotros, ese espíritu de lucha que baña en orgullo a un comandante.

—Yo... Este, am... Este, ja... Yo, yo, yo lo admiro... Mucho, en mucho... Demasiado, este, se, señor...

No importa como lo haya dicho, lo dijo, algo que no pensé oír en mi misera existencia, algo que siempre soñé mi señor dijera oh la vida me recompensare con admiración de muchos por todo lo que eh tenido que pasar.

Curioso que le estoy sonriendo a quien jamás lo pensé y ahora parezco yo una cría emocionada con un vecino que me cree súper.

—¿Quieres que sea tu maestro?, ¿Que te pula en el camino de la villanía y prepare para ser respectado?, ¿Por eso me espiabas?.

El mal vestido asistió muchas veces, flotando sus manos dándome la impresión que se desmayara en cualquier segundo, provocando que mi sonrisa se mantenga y el brillo en mi ojo carmesí aumente.

Algo dentro de mi late de una forma que no supe fuese capaz, debido que alguien me toma tan importante como para pedirme ser su guía.

Me siento grande y es hermoso ser valorado a tal magnitud.

Quisiera reír con ironía, porque mi lugar siempre fue a los pies de alguien y ahora siento que lo único que este joven sueña es seguir el camino de mis pisadas con devoción.

Inesperado giro de la vida, cosa que agradezco dándome una esperanza que estando tan hundido jamás espere.

—En ese caso.

Captó su total atención, sino fuera por la tetera creo que sea puesto pálido oh con un brillo en todo el rostro por la emoción.

—Me parece que tenemos mucho que trabajar.

Soy firme en mis palabras rígidas, debo mantener la seriedad con mi nuevo aprendiz, él cual hace todo el uso de su cerebro para procesar lo que eh dicho.

—Quiere... Quiere... Quiere... Han... Usted, decir que... Que...

—Tenemos que practicar hasta tu habla, sumándole aspecto, y unas cuentas cosas más.

Enumeró con mis dedos.

—¡¿Me acepta de alumno?!.

Intento no se note mucho mi impresión al verlo completar simples palabras y con tanta euforia, ahora solo asisto volviendo a sonreír, sabiendo que también lo hace, quizás no sea tan complicado aprenderse las expresiones de una tetera si se conecta con las emociones de quien este dentro de ella.

Es como si se abriera una puerta que hasta hoy aparece delante mio, eso oh probablemente yo le estuve dando la espalda por intentar abrir otra, de la que no me pertenecía su llave aunque la haya cuidado tanto.

Voy a decir algo, pero ahora yo me quedo sin voz.

Me esta extendiendo la mano parado frente mio.

Se ve tan feliz y es por mi, se ve tan ansioso y es por lo que le inspiro, se ve tan dispuesto a todo lo que diga y es gracias a que me admira, se ve muy soñador y eso fue lo que lo empujó a buscarme, se ve necesitado de mi ayuda pero sin saberlo él es quien me la brinda entrando a mi vida.

Oh más bien devolviendomela, aunque mejor diría dandomela con el rayito de luz que lo rodea... De alguna forma lo veo así.

—Dare... Todo... Todo de mi... Señor comandante Peepers.

No se tarda con mi nombre, es un comienzo.

—No espero menos.

Y con eso estrecho su mano enguantada, ayudándome a ponerme de pie, aveces eso se necesita para tomar impulso del suelo, la ayuda de una mano tímida que necesita tu ayuda terminando en mutua.

No sé que me espera ahora, solo que no puedo dejar de sonreír y mi compañía de igual forma lo hace, no estoy caminando solo y es agradable tener quien vea mi hombro al dar cada paso.

Tengo tanto por sanar, mucho que enseñar y aprender de mi alumno, tanto que arreglar e ir descubriendo, mucha paciencia que entregar y esperar recibir, una dirección sin mapa pero buena perspectiva, una que otra sorpresa agradable que también se avecine, enterrar ayeres que no opaquen mi hoy, entender que estoy donde estaba predestinado a estar, por lo tanto nada del pasado opacara mi presente, seguir firme y si llego a flaquear, saber que ya tengo donde apoyar mi agotamiento y velar porque su mirada no deje de reflejar la pura alegría que una mirada mía le da.

Empezaremos mañana a recorrer un nuevo horizonte.

Él, de aprendizaje.

Yo, de maestro.

Ambos, de amistad.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **La verdad se me parte el corazón con tener que hacer a Hater con Peepers QmQ Ya saben como, pero así es en la serié, en algún fic le tiraré piedras XD pero bueno hay luz para el lindo Peepers, hay que deciarle suerte porque lo merece nwn siento que merece ser venerado y al final la elección de Becatrox con este peque fue acertada. Gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
